bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Pious Emperor Alza Masta
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61207 |no = 1689 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 240 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 32 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 61, 71, 81, 91, 101, 111, 121, 125, 129, 136, 144, 152, 161, 171 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 24, 12, 10, 8, 6, 4, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 61, 65, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 113, 117, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157 |bb_distribute = 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 5, 16, 9, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 61, 65, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 113, 117, 121, 124, 130, 136, 142, 148, 154, 166, 172, 175, 178, 181, 184 |sbb_distribute = 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 5, 16, 9, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 4 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 61, 65, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 113, 117, 121, 124, 130, 136, 142, 148, 154, 160, 166, 172, 178, 184, 187, 190, 193, 196, 199, 202, 205, 208, 211, 214, 217, 220, 223 |ubb_distribute = 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 7, 12, 7, 5, 5, 4, 2, 3, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 4 |ubb2_distribute = 100 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = Alza Masta was imprisoned in another world after confronting the Holy Emperor, although only their own powers could rival those of one another. Had the Holy Emperor not had assistance with sealing Alza Masta away, their roles in history would have most likely been reversed. Alza Masta would have probably used the knowledge he would've acquired after defeating the Holy Emperor to guide his rule of Grand Gaia, perhaps stopping the Holy Emperor's plans to destroy humankind altogether. However, there's no doubt that he would've ruled over Grand Gaia with an iron fist, unforgiving of the slightest sign of rebellion. |summon = I am the true god among god... I am the Chief God who shall rule over the world!!! Kneel before my greatness! |fusion = Children of men... I shall not destroy you. Under my rule, even the most primitive of beings such as yourselves shall find a purpose. |evolution = |hp_base = 6800 |atk_base = 2660 |def_base = 2960 |rec_base = 2250 |hp_lord = 8800 |atk_lord = 3300 |def_lord = 3700 |rec_lord = 2800 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Chief God's Final Mandate |lsdescription = 80% boost to all parameters, 15% damage reduction from all elemental types, slight damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount & negates all status ailments |lsnote = 20% mitigation after 5,000 damage taken |bb = Universal End |bbdescription = 28 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & slight damage reduction from all elemental types for 1 turn |bbnote = 90% Def to Atk, 90% Atk to Def, fills 8 BC & 10% element mitigation |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 28 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 12 |bbdc = 28 |bbmultiplier = 500 |sbb = Infinite Divine Saga |sbbdescription = 28 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 8 combo random powerful Dark attack, probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, probable slight elemental vulnerability infliction for 2 turns & slight damage reduction from all elemental types for 1 turn |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 60%, 30% chance for 30% Spark vulnerability, 20% chance for 15% elemental vulnerability & 10% element mitigation |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 28 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 14 |sbbdc = 28 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbbhits2 = 8 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 8 |sbbmultiplier2 = 800 |ubb = World Enshroudment |ubbdescription = 40 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, 10 combo random massive Dark attack, inflicts critical, elemental vulnerability for 2 turns, add probable resistance against 1 KO attack, boost max HP & enormous damage reduction from all elemental types for 3 turns |ubbnote = 30% critical and elemental vulnerability, 80% chance to resist KO attack, 40% HP & 100% element mitigation |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 40 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 2500 |ubbhits2 = 10 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 10 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1800 |es = Dark Raider of Heaven |esitem = |esdescription = Damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge and may restore HP, negates all status ailments & raises max Atk value from 99999 to 150000 |esnote = Fills 3-4 BC & 25% chance to heal 20-25% damage |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *The Pious Emperor - First completion reward |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 60% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is above 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 80% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 120% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates critical hit and elemental damage |omniskill3_2_sp = 30 |omniskill3_2_desc = 10% damage reduction from all types |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 30 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances BB/SBB damage reduction from all types effect |omniskill4_1_note = +5% boost. 15% reduction total |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds considerable Atk, Def, Rec boost to Fire, Earth, Light types for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = 120% boost |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds considerable Atk, Def, Rec boost for Water, Thunder, Dark types for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 120% boost |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill4_4_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill4_5_note = Fills 4-7 BC |omniskill4_6_sp = 20 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds slightly absorbs HP when attacking for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 50% chance to drain 5-8% damage |omniskill4_7_sp = 30 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_7_note = 30% chance to heal 30-35% damage |omniskill4_8_sp = 20 |omniskill4_8_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_9_sp = 30 |omniskill4_9_desc = Adds probable 2 turn Atk, Def reduction reflection for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_9_note = 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% |omniskill4_10_sp = 30 |omniskill4_10_desc = Adds probable random status ailment infliction to SBB |omniskill4_10_note = 75% chance |notes = *Alza Masta's Trial received additional normal attack resistance, which was not present in the Japan version of the game. *Alza Masta's cost in Global is lower than in Japan (58) |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Alza Masta1 }}